MoonLightShadow
by Ketsueko
Summary: What would you do, if you found a love so strong, it went beyond anything you had ever felt before, but was against everything you were ever taught, all your personal believes, even your whole being? Would you ignore it and run back to everything you have always known like a coward? Or would you risk everything for this one chance to pursue an emotion so hot, it burned?
1. I Moonlit meeting

**Disclaimer: No I sadly don't own Vampire Knight**

* * *

It was a quiet night in the dark woods, there was so little noise, that not even the crickets dared to chirp, nor did an owl hoot. It seemed as though even nature didn't want to disturb this precious, but slightly eerie silence that had fallen over this forest.

Suddenly a loud howl broke the silence. It was heard from a large clearing in the middle of the forest, which was surrounded by humongous trees that almost seemed to be black in the darkness of the night. In its centre stood a huge bolder, that shimmered almost silver in the bright moonlight. On it sat a tall and rather handsome man, with long black hair, pale skin and a lot of tattoos, if it weren't for the wrinkles surrounding his eyes from long forgotten times in which he used to smile and laugh at lot, he would have looked like a young man in his twenties. He was surrounded by three children, who sat on a lower part of the rock. One was a little eight-year old girl with short curly white blond hair, extremely pale skin and shimmering blue eyes. She was wearing a pink and white dress in Lolita style with lots of ribbons, laces and frills, which suited her perfectly. She was kicking the air with her feet, while playing with a curl of her hair and smiling all the time. Next to her sat a nineteen-year-old girl with long golden hair, tanned skin and piercing green eyes, which seemed to look right through a person. She was wearing a short red frilly skirt and a black top that clung to her feminine figure. Together the two pieces looked almost like a dress. The girl was simply sitting on the stone like a statue, not blinking even once. Next to her sat a seventeen-year old boy with light-brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. He was leaning back in a very cool manner that would make almost any normal girl faint or squeal like crazy in admiration of his muscular body. All three of them were extremely beautiful in their own eerie way.

The bolder was surrounded by many other people and right in front of it stood a sixteen-year old girl with hair that reached her waist and was a tint slighter than black. It shimmered in the moonlight and matched her big doe like brown eyes perfectly. Her skin was also rather tanned, but it didn't even come close to the colour of the two older children. She was wearing black hot pants made out of a material similar to leather in combination with a black top that clung to her curves. It was decorated with golden spikes, which were placed around the rim of the shirt on the top and bottom and thin golden lines that were entangled with each other like little vines. It was cut rather low and gave people a perfect sight of the black necklace with golden spikes on it that resembled a collar very much. She was wearing her hair open so that it reached the end of her back with almost no curl at all. Tapping one foot against the ground repeatedly and folding her hands behind her back, she stared directly into the eyes of the man on the bolder.

When a cloud covered the moon completely the eyes of all the present people shimmered in a beautiful colour similar to amber. After the cloud had passed the clear full moon, the man got up and looked directly into the eyes of the girl in front of him.

She seemed to be annoyed by the serious vibe hanging in the air, so she tried to lighten things up with a joke: "Seriously father?", she asked. "I know you like being traditional and all, but isn't a meeting under a full moon on a clearing in the middle of a dark forest a bit overdoing it? No wonder everyone goes for the stereotypes these days… You practically encourage people to think about cliché versions of us".

Nobody laughed so she gave it up feeling a bit silly and looked to the front again. The man got up and sighed: "You are sixteen now and you still haven't found your purpose in life yet… You know how important that is for us and yet… All this wouldn't be so bad, if all your siblings, including your little sister, hadn't found their purposes yet either. But well, they have and that lets me wonder if I really should let you stay in this family… As you know, we have a reputation to uphold"

"So… So you're abandoning me? Just like Ryoko? Or even Shinichi? Did I do something that displeased you, father? Or do you really hate me so much?", the girl in front of him interrupted him with tears in her eyes.

"Abandoning is such a strong word, my daughter. It's not like we hate you… I just think it would be good for you, if you could collect some experiences in the outside world. You know, meet new people, find new friends, and complete some tasks… Maybe you will even find your purpose and in a year, if you found it or not, you will be allowed to return anyway", the man explained with a soft voice.

A panicked expression spread over her face, the girl looked towards her siblings for help. The eldest sister didn't change her expression at all, though you could see the slightest shimmer of sadness in her eyes if you looked closely enough and knew her well enough. The boy looked like it was mentally crushing him, but he didn't say anything either. The little girl was bawling openly, but not even she said a single word in defence of her sister. Feeling abandoned by the whole world, a single tear rolled down the girl's cheek.

Suddenly a determined look crossed her face; she wiped the tear away and looked directly into the man's eyes again while saying: "If that is what you wish me to do, than I shall complete this new challenge you gave me, my dear father". After that she left the clearing with fast but elegant steps, avoiding direct eye-contact with anyone on her way. Some murmurs about that punishment for practically nothing being too harsh were heard, but nobody dared to question their leader, after all, his decisions were absolute.

After the girl was out of sight she started running blindly into a random direction with tears streaming down her face.

In the meanwhile the man wondered if he hadn't been a bit too harsh with his own daughter, but he didn't want to lose his face now and he also had to set an example, even if doing so meant hurting her feelings for a bit. And after all, she was old enough to handle herself already… Or was she?

That girls P.O.V.

How could he? How could he punish me so harshly, me, his own daughter? I always knew his role as a leader meant a lot to him… But was keeping his face really more important than his very own family? I snorted about my own naïve thoughts; he chose about three different wives he didn't even love and abandoned his own children before… So who was I to complain? I barely noticed the branches scratching my bare skin or the stones I stepped on, the little cuts and bruises healed almost instantly anyway. Of course I was not always such a great daughter like the perfect Akane, or my cute genius little sister Lacey, nor could I ever compete with Kaoru, simply because he was a boy and my father didn't want to entrust our 'family' to a girl, plus he was awesome in pretty much anything concerning sports or fighting, but surely I was not that bad, or was I? Was I really worse than my sister, Ryoko, who got thrown out, because she ran off to America with CC- the drummer from the band 'BlackVeilBrides'- , or her twin brother, who went psycho after finding his purpose and tried to destroy our family?

I didn't always do what father told me to do, but only because I followed my instincts –at least most of the time that was the reason for my disobedience-, which is what father told us to do after all and they have also proven right several times, so I didn't actually go against his orders all the time… I always followed his orders when it counted anyway. Plus he wasn't always the best father either; he only taught us up to be good fighters, to obey the law, he actually taught me pretty much everything I know… Yes, he was a strict father, but he always let me have everything I ever wanted, except for love, no, he never gave me that, no matter how much I wished for it… I only got that from my mother, but she passed away when I was only ten and took everything with her, so I tried as hard as humanely and inhumanely possible to please him, I learned more than anyone, did more than anyone, heck I trained more than I normally would have, just to make him proud… But I guess that just never was enough, no matter how often I told myself that it would be one day... Oh well, it's not like I didn't see this coming. I chuckled darkly to myself, I guess it is time to bring out my protective wall once again; after all, going wild is so much easier than bearing with the pain of getting hurt by the ones one treasured most. Yes, I would start acting all tough again, because acting is so much easier than actually living your life as the person you really are.

No, I would not allow myself to cry now, I would check out the world for a year and come back with so many new experiences, that father would practically be forced to take me back. I stopped running and wiped the tears from my face in a swift manner. I straightened my clothes and pulled some lose branches and leaves out of my hair while inspecting my surroundings. I was in an unfamiliar part of the woods, surrounded by large trees and the only sound I heard was the chirping of some crickets. Tiny slivers of moonlight reached the ground through the thick braches and cast an eerie shimmer onto the soft mossy carpet under my bare feet. Truth to be told, this part of the forest was a little bit scary… No wait, did I actually just think that? I am a predator, feared by all pretty much anything that can think halfway logical thoughts and here I am, standing around like an idiot, afraid of some large trees, seriously?! Wow, the lack of sleep really must have gotten to me. "So now it's officially true, I am so totally lost!", I said to no one in particular.

I whistled once and after only a few minutes of waiting, a large falcon appeared above me and landed on my shoulder with a single loud and high pitched cry. I barely felt its sharp claws dig into my skin and the blood tinkling down my arm, dirtying my top and looked at it with big eyes while asking it to show me the way out of this damned forest. Yes, talking to animals was one of my family's abilities; after we had shown them, that we were the stronger creatures, they would do practically anything to please us. My brother used to say, that I had an affinity for things like that, because I always seemed to get the best animals, which made me extremely proud, as it didn't happen very often, that anyone from my family actually praised me, or said anything that came close to it for that matter. Without uttering any further sounds, Aharu- the falcon- flew into a direction, which was supposed to be the fastest way out of the woods… Well in his opinion anyway, because things just aren't so easy if you don't have any wings. He seemed to notice that as well and looked at me as if he were saying: "You have got to be kidding me!"

Just great, my fresh start begins with a falcon making fun of me. Everyone would want that, god really knows how to knock a girl off her feet… And quite literally so, because in that moment I ran into an especially thick branch and fell flat onto my face, digging my nose into a mixture of moss, needles and roots- which I can tell you, is not a very great combination when you have to smell it-, causing the poor falcon to crash into a tree, while making sounds that reminded me strangely of laughter. But no, my loyal Aharu wouldn't laugh at me… Or would he? I glanced over at him suspiciously.

…

..

.

Juuuust perfect, now even the crickets are falling out of their trees, I really should ask for an entrance fee, some people pay to look at comedy like this after all. Well no, actually, I think I may just beat some of those lame ass shows on the Broadway. The next performer in Las Vegas shall try to pull something like this off.

While continuing to walk again I hummed a little song my mother used to sing to me when I was a little girl, while brushing past the trees and following the falcon, which had finally chosen a rout I could follow without tripping all too often.

_Little girl born in a moonlit night,_

_With seventeen sneaks out of bed to see it's light,_

_Stumbling through the trees she always gets lost,_

_Looking back now she wished she had a horse,_

_Finds a clearing in the middle of the wood,_

_This is where she stands and this is where she stood,_

_While looking at the moon,_

'_Give me guidance to find my own spoon,_

_In destinies pot',_

_So she didn't move from that spot,_

_Suddenly a stranger rapped in an old cloak,_

_Bursts out of nowhere and stops by an old oak,_

_There stood his horse,_

_As he picks her up and saves her from the worst,_

_Things that happened in that dark wood,_

_Have never been forgotten by that moon girl that there stood,_

_Takes her back to her family,_

_Gives her a kiss and wants to flee,_

_Gets shot by her father who didn't understand,_

_She sobs on the ground and curses this land,_

_She__wants__revenge__,_

_And gets it on the clearing,_

_Where they met and it began is where her story ends,_

_The __moon__saw__everything__,_

_Like the spy of a king,_

_And keeps the secrets locked deep inside,_

_Of what happened than in that moonlit night,_

_To the little girl and her heroic knight._

Flashback

"Mommy, mommy, the prince survived, didn't he?"

"Do you want him to?"

"Yes, yes", a little girl wearing a pink nightgown with a little cute white teddy bear in her arms yells while bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Haha, okay, than you will just have to be a good princess and save him" "I will, I will and then they'll marry and live happily ever after!", she paused slightly while imagining that with a dreamy look on her face.

"Right, right". The woman with the tanned skin and dark brown hair smiles softly "Of course, darling, and now go to sleep, Ryoko and Shinichi already said good night" The girl nods sleepily and sinks back into her soft pillow with the wonderful pink and white flower pattern. The woman kisses her forehead and pushes some hair out of the girls face "Goodnight my sweetheart", the woman whispers and leaves the white room quickly.

Flashback ends

I giggled ever so slightly, how ironic, I'm lost too, although I can't imagine anyone coming to save me. There really are no princes in real life anyway. And even if they did exist, I can't imagine even a single one of them racing to my rescue… Although I can picture father trying to destroy whatever luck I find… He doesn't seem to want me anyway. I sighed and clutched at my necklace, closing my hand around its spikey surface, ignoring the fact that the rather pointed spikes were scratching my fingers. 'Oh mom, why can't you be here with me? Why did you leave me so early?', I thought with a sigh.

Suddenly Aharu turned around, flew directly into my direction and started pecking wildly at my face while flapping his strong brown wings with the golden specks. This pulled me out of my trance-like state and brought me back into reality, with a sigh I patted his head and mumbled: "Yeah, yeah, you're right, like always, I shouldn't dwell in the past so often… But could you please continue leading me out of this forest now? Because I feel like we're running in circles and I'm starting to get tired and hungry…" So my beloved falcon flew ahead again.

After another hour or so, we still hadn't found an exit and I was starting to get worried. I was already half dragging myself through the forest and I stumbled over roots or my hair got tangled up in branches, which led to me yanking at it and almost tearing out whole bundles of my hair; every two minutes or so. I was starting to get annoyed and as I tripped over an especially big root and fell flat on my face, I finally had enough and my temper snapped. I pulled all the needles out of my hair and started to glare at the falcon. After it suddenly flew up to a tree, picked a fruit and flew down while devouring it on the way, I started yelling at it, fully aware of the fact, that if I were on the streets people would start staring at me and I would feel like a complete idiot, but, as sadly, we were not on the streets, but in an annoying forest and we had no idea where we were going and there were also no people at all around, I frankly didn't care. "Why the heck are we still in this stupid forest?! I thought I told you to find the shortest way out of here and don't tell me you lost your orientation, because you could have simply flown up and looked where we were, because I know that you have an awesome sight. But what does that help you if you don't even use it?! This is so totally annoying, I am tired, hungry, my feet hurt and all the trees seem to have signed a contract to ally themselves against me and make my live as miserable as possible, because I don't seem to miss a single root or stray branch!" I knew that it was rather useless to yell at the poor falcon because of my misery, but I just had to get rid of my anger and poor Aharu was the only one around right now.

My yelling seemed to annoy him enough to fly away and leave me to fend for myself in that deep dark forest. I tried to call him back, but he simply ignored me and flew off towards the moon. Oh, what I would give to be able to fly like that right now, it would make my life so much easier and so much more comfortable. Oh well, I guess, I will just have to manage without wings, 'cause I don't seem to have very much choice on that department. I sighed and looked at my surroundings, when I suddenly saw a slim light shining from my left, as it didn't disappear after I blinked a few times I decided to walk towards it. Bless Aharu, for actually finding a way out of this blasted forest, I should think of a really special way to apologise to him later. But that would have to wait, because first of all I had more important things to do right now and second I had no idea at all about where I could find him so I couldn't even apologise if I wanted to…

So let's just put that aside for a moment and try to get towards that f*cking light in front of me and hope to find some human beings before I topple over. Hm… Yeah, sounds like a plan. So I mustered all the strength I had left and started walking towards the light, that had disappeared just a second ago, while stumbling over various roots and branches, but frankly, right now I really didn't care about that, because there right in front of me seemed to be a light again… As it disappeared only seconds later, I was rather sure, that I was walking towards a street. Hm, streets are good… I could follow it and maybe I'll reach some place with descent people who will help me… Oh well, I shouldn't waste my energy thinking about things like that, because right now, it would help to only reach the street… I really don't want to faint only a few paces away from having an actual chance of being rescued.

Okay, only a few meters more, I can do this!

Ha, finally made it! I pretty much dragged myself onto that street… Wait… Onto it?! God damn it, I have to get off this street before I get run over by a car.

Then suddenly I saw a light approaching with extreme speed, I struggled to get off the street in time, but I just didn't have the energy anymore, I just couldn't muster the strength to drag myself off this road… So this is it? Is my life just going to end like this? I tched. How pathetic! There must be something I can do! But I just didn't have the endurance to walk for such a long time and then move quickly right afterwards, so I just stood there, dumb folded on the street, not moving, while the car quickly approached me, I saw the water splash away from under the tires, I could see almost every detail of the black car in front of me. I could see two pedestrians walking past me, a boy with silver hair and a girl with brown hair from the corner of my eye. The girl was shouting something, but I couldn't understand what she was saying over the noise of the engine. The light of the headlight reflected in my eyes and so I looked straight at the car, hoping it would be over quickly. Suddenly, the girl walking by charged at me with full speed and knocked me out of the cars way. I looked at her in surprise and still heard her asking if I was okay, but I was too tired to answer, I was fully aware of the fact, that it was not exactly the best idea to fall asleep on a street, but I just couldn't help it.

I still heard another voice ask: "Yuuki, are you okay?" It was probably the boy who was walking with her. So Yuuki is the name of my lifesaver, such a pretty name… I should thank her later.

"I'm fine, Zero, I don't even have a single bruise, I practically landed on this girl, didn't you see that? Anyway, she seems to need help…"

"So call an ambulance. ", Zero said, stating the most obvious thing to do.

"ZERO!", Yuuki yelled angrily.

"What?", he replied casually. I could practically imagine the girl standing in front of him, looking like she was about to explode. If I had the energy I would have chuckled, that scene just seemed to be too hilarious; I really wanted to open my eyes, which sadly didn't seem to be possible anymore.

"We have to bring her to the Academy, I'm sure the chairman will know what to do! Help me carry her", she paused like she had to think about something, but before she could reply the boy interrupted her: "Why do you always have strange ideas like this?"

"Hey!", she exclaimed in a pouty voice, but before she could say anything else I felt two strong arms below me. The boy, Zero I think, was picking me up.

"Than-", more I couldn't hear anymore, as I fell into the endless realm of dreams.

* * *

**Hey there!**

**This is my first English story so please don't be too harsh on me:D I hope you enjoyed this chapter and in chase anyone asks: Yes, I deliberately didn't write her name anywhere in this text yet, because *fanfares* I didn't want you to know it yet xDD *sheepish grin* Yeah, I'm sure you neeever would have figured that one out without me xDDD**

**Aaanyway, please don't copy that song of mine… I know it's crappy, but I still don't want anyone to copy it, because I put quite some work into creating it… Although I am pretty sure, that no one here would even want to use it... Oh well, just had to say this now :D**

**Okay, one last thing! Constructive critic is allowed, yes, I even ask you to write me some, because I always try to find ways to get better, I can't promise I will follow all your advises though:D**

**This is probably gonna be ShikixOC, just so you know :D**

**Ya ne, minna-san**


	2. II Moonlit Arangements

**Okay, so hey! Here I am! Back from the dead once more... Yeah, I kinda made you wait here and I'm really sorry about that too... But because of that, I made this chapter a good 2.000 words longer! Now if that wasn't worth it, I don't know what! Hehe, yeah, sorry anyway *sheepish grin* ... Here, have some cookies *gives Cookies***

**Tsukiko: Noooo! How could you! What an evil person you are! *chases with katanas***

**ME: Ehehehe, yeah... See you guys later... *runs for it* *yells back* LACEY! WOULD YOU PLEASE**

**Lacey: *smiles cutely* Sure ;D Ketsueko-san doesn't own anything but her OCs and plot, please enjoy ;D ^_^**

**ME: *still running* THANK'S! *tosses cookie***

**Lacey: Yay! *.***

**Tsukiko: Why does everyone but me seem to be getting cookies?! Graah! *runs even faster* I will get you for this! Ò_Ó**

**ME: *and running* Oh so this is what this is about... Ehehehe °-°''' Yeah, see you later if I survive this ;D And a large thank's to all you lovely people who left a review, favorited or followed! I loooove you all!**

**Tsukiko: I will get you! Grah!**

**ME: Eeep! *scared***

* * *

I awoke from some stray rays of sunlight tickling my eyelids. Blinking, I opened them and rubbed my eyes awkwardly, while taking in my surroundings. Expecting to be in a hospital, I was slightly taken aback when I noticed, that the room I was in had more similarities with a sickbay than a hospital room, adding the fact, that there were really many beds, but mine seemed to be the only one occupied I was a simply put, utterly and completely mystified… The fuck?! I sat bolt upright while staring at the wall opposing me, I was completely dumb folded. Did that girl really bring me to that Academy she was talking about?! This possibility seems highly unlikely, but I guess it was the only one, that actually explained my surroundings and the noises I was hearing from outside. Well, I guess the idea was kind of cute… But seriously now? Every person with even the slightest bit of common sense would have called an ambulance and not dragged a complete stranger along with them.

Hm, maybe this wasn't the smartest act on that girls part, but it definitely served my purpose. After all, she did save my life, so now I owe her a life debt, which she can collect whenever she wants to and I sure as hell am not going to ignore something as important as that, if I would, I might as well hand in an official form, declaring that I was going Omega. No, definitely not an option… But, I only have one year to repay that debt, meaning that she would have to get into a life threatening situation within one year, which, let's be realistic here, is not very likely when talking about a girl like her, plus, I would have to save her life a bit more often, as I have to repay her with equal coin… Oh well, I hope I won't regret this…

_I solemnly swear to stay by the side of the girl who saved my life for the next year and do everything she asks of me_.

I let the thought ring through my head clearly… No going back now… I really hope I won't regret this… Oh well, I don't exactly have much of a choice now, so I guess I'll have to stick with my oath… Well, I could just refrain from telling her exactly what I owe her and just help her out whenever she needs it, that way I would avoid turning into some sort of private slave, or I could just speak in riddles. That way, she definitely wouldn't get it and I would have fulfilled my oath… Yeah, I think I should do that. Hm that way I would have taken care of finding a place to stay as well. One problem less!

…And about 100 more to go… I scowled ever so slightly, seriously, what should I do to make **him **take me back?… Oh man, this is going to be a long year… Still, this girl, she seemed nice enough, but I got a strange vibe from her. It was hidden rather well, but it was still there… And that boy was even worse, his aura seemed really… Hm, malicious? And dangerous… Yeah, I guess you could call it that… Hah, I sure hope I'm just being paranoid… Yeah, that will be it; he probably just has some kind of a grudge or something… I hope…

Well, anyway, moving on, how hard can it be to protect one human girl? Shouldn't be that much of a challenge.

So, now I still have to find a way to get the headmaster of this school to let me stay, it is still pretty much the beginning of the year, so that should be okay… Now, let's see, about my grades… Well, I guess they should be good enough for this school, I hope. Hm, no, who am I kidding, I'm sure they are good enough! I should start having more self-confidence… Okay… That is kind of hard when you are surrounded by your genius family all your life and even your kid sister is better than you… Yeah, my poor ego really has to take a heavy blow every time I see her study. Seriously now, whose ego wouldn't be heavily damaged if their eight-year old sister beat them in absolutely everything concerning studying? Oh well, can't change that now, so who cares? The grades I got in those other schools I visited as a hobby should be good enough and if they're not, I guess I'll just have to use… Other means of persuasion… I smirked evilly. On second thought, I really hope that director contradicts… I haven't done _**that **_for a long time and I really don't want to get out of practice now do I? Okay, so I guess it would be smart to get my stuff ready… I whistled once, forgetting that the window was still closed and jumped when I heard a crashing sound. Yeah, maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to call for Aharu when I hadn't opened my window yet… Well, who cares anyway? Okay, now that was mean… I'm pretty sure Aharu cares, but well, you win some you lose some, don't you?

I jumped out of the bed I was sitting on and swiftly opened the window for my falcon and stroked the irritated birds head reassuringly. Then I whispered: "Go to _**that place**_ and get me my stuff, will you? There should be a medium sized suitcase and a handbag, containing my files and stuff. Bring me the handbag immediately and keep the suitcase with you until I call you again. Also…" I paused for a moment, calculating a bit, but soon gave it up and continued: "Take about half of the treats I hid in the back, they are for you" I stopped for a minute, tilting my head while wondering if I had forgotten anything. Not able to come up with anything else for the moment, I nodded my head swiftly mentioning for Aharu to leave. Which he didn't do, leaving me to stare at him awkwardly, wondering if I had forgotten something very important. No, there really was nothing…

…

..

.

!

Suddenly I had an idea and mumbled: "Yes, the medium one is the one you carried last time as well, a girl needs some stuff you know" He continued glaring at me furiously. I scratched my head sheepishly and explained further: "You know there is some stuff I always have to keep with me, like beauty products, make up, cloths…" He still didn't stop "Oh fine!" I finally cracked, but refrained myself from yelling as that might have attracted some unwanted attention and the last thing I needed was the director of this Academy denying me a place here, because he thought I was a nut chase who thought they could talk to birds, so I half hissed: "About half the content consists of sweets! Happy now?!" I was slowly starting to growl. "If you really must know, to be precise, exactly half of its content consists of sweets, a quarter is cash and the rest is stuffed with cloths and beauty products to the top. The handbag is filled with my school files and… Some other stuff I may need, if you know what I mean…" Finally content with my answer, Aharu left through the window leaving me to celebrate with a little victory dance, as this was a new record. Jup, I always remember the exact amount of time it takes me to get rid of that bird, that way I feel better if it takes shorter for once… And, well, okay, on the down side; even more people think I'm ready for the loony-farm, but oh well… It's not like overly many people can see me right now and not very important people at that… There are other families I have to impress and my own one as well, but otherwise… Well I sincerely hope I don't have a stalker in one of the families, 'cause if I do, than I am in some serious trouble.

If people here actually knew how I really am, I wonder where they would send me. Hm, maybe the station for people with deep depression? Or even put me with the suicidal cases? Neh, I'm far too good at hiding my feelings for that, after all, nobody has ever noticed before and I am good enough to even fool myself at times. Heh, ain't I a good actor? Coughing I regained my composure and straightened my back, then suddenly, the bed I had been lying on caught my eye. I blinked and started trembling. 'Must look all grown up at all times, but no one's around to see me… Must stay strong, but so soft… Can't hold myself back any longer…' My body immediately stopped shivering as I raced towards the bed and jumped on it bouncing up and down contently.

Yay! Hah, this is sooo much fun! I'm so happy I did that! But… Father would be unhappy… Oh well, who cares right now, he kicked me out for about a year after all and I'm not planning on wasting it, plus, it's not like he is permanently monitoring me or anything…

After about ten minutes of jumping up and down I snuggled deeper into the sheets enjoying their fluffiness, while trying to come up with a background and a life story on the spot. I finished it after only ten minutes and started working out a few details. Well I certainly hope, that the director buys it, it should work as long as he isn't as smart as my father or smarter… Nah, he can't be that smart. I'll just have to wish for the best, hope that he is super dense and will have no idea how so ever about what I am planning to do. Hm, yeah, for now that sounds like a plan.

I finished my story after another five minutes, just in time to hear three people approach 'my room' from a corridor, not too far away. Two of the people were chatting eagerly; one of them was definitely Yuuki and the second person talking was, judging by the name she always called him, 'Chairman Cross'. Taking a random bet, I suspected that the last person, the one that wasn't talking, was that boy, who was with Yuuki when she saved me… What was his name again? Um, it was something with a number I think… Maybe one? Or forty? Or even one hundred? Okay, that would be really weird names; I sincerely hope that I got those names wrong, because if not, I will actually have to feel sorry for that guy. 'Cause honestly, who wants a name like that? Well, anyway, I'll just call him Number-boy for the moment, yeah, that should suffice.

I sighed and let myself fall back onto the soft bed, closing my eyes and enjoying the silence, because I was rather sure, that this would be the last few moments of peace and quiet I would get in long time and I sure as hell wasn't going to waste them. After all, from now on, I will have to put up with a lot of noise for another year or so.

About two minutes later the door to the sick bay was opened and two people came crashing in, racing for the two chairs opposing my bed and landing more or less graceful. Panting the two individuals glanced at each other and then at the bed in front of them. This was the moment I chose to open my eyes and sit up straight in my bed. Yuuki and the Chairman looked rather dumb folded and couldn't stop blinking at me. Shesh, have those two never seen a person wake up before or something? This is slightly ridiculous. Right after I had finished my thought, Number-boy came strolling into the room, walked into my direction and leaned against the wall next to my bed. Is he trying to look cool or something? Because if he is, he isn't all that bad, a little bit of work here and there and the guy could be a womanizer, I'm sure my beloved brother would just looove teaching him… The first thing to go would obviously be his scowl, but after that… Then again, on second thought, one person like my brother is more than enough; I don't need another playboy like him.

"You're awake", Number-boy started stating the obvious.

I gave him a 'no shit Sherlock'-look and sighed while closing my eyes again. Well, now I need to choose on which mask to use this time… Or maybe… I could just be myself for just this once… No, that's impossible, I shouldn't think about silly things like that. That is close to impossible, if you open up and let people see behind your mask, you will always get hurt, that is an unspoken rule that everyone has to obey, no matter what and I'm definitely not going to break it. Masks are so comfortable after all, you can hide behind them. They can protect you from everything bad. They can hide your pain from the entire world, even from yourself at times, giving you the possibility to pretend that all those hurtful events never happened, but a mask, no matter how strong, can't hide everything, so it always crumbles away slowly, until there are only broken pieces left. But if I let even those broken pieces fly away, what will there be left? Yes, that's right; I am a little girl hiding behind a broken mask, because she is too afraid of what she will find beneath it. Yeah, behind my mask, there is nothing, just a large black hole with nothing in it, no love, no hate, and no warmth, just pure oblivion. I held back a humourless chuckle. So I will cling to those broken pieces and every bit of emotion now and then, just to be able to hide for a little longer.

So, which one to choose? Hm, I guess I could take self-confident, cool and a little bit rebel, like always. Adding a tad of overprotective and clingy around Yuuki… Yeah, that should do the trick for now. So, now deep breath and here we go!

I opened my eyes again to take a closer look at the three people surrounding me. First I inspected Yuuki a bit closer. She had shoulder length brown hair and large dirty-red eyes that looked almost like miniature rubies and seemed to have maintained that innocence only little children had and lost over time. She was wearing a black uniform with white lines decorating it. It consisted out of a jacket that she had buttoned all the way down, a skirt and boots that reached the mid-calf in combination with black over knees. All in all she was rather pretty, but more in a cute child-like way although she did have some potential to look all grown up and sexy, well, that would take a lot of work, but still.

Next to her, on the second chair was the Chairman. He had white blond hair and brown eyes that were covered with glasses. He was wearing clothes that strongly reminded me of my grandfather's opinion of what the perfect director should look like. His appearance really made him look extremely dense, but his aura practically screamed fake, like he was only pretending to be dense to hide some grand secret about himself.

Next up was Number-boy, I was really growing accustomed to that name, as it had that certain ring to it… Anyway, he had silver hair, which was rather weird, because as far as I know, only old men have silver hair and not young guys like him… Hum, well, I don't exactly know how old he is… Ahem, okay, well, moving on, he had lavender eyes and was wearing what looked like the male version of Yuukis uniform. His face was twisted into some kind of permanent scowl and he seemed to be emitting a dark aura, telling people to back the f*ck off.

Having finished my little inspection I said: "Take a picture, it lasts longer. Anyway, are you just going to sit there staring at me all day, or are you actually going to tell me where the hell I am, who you are and what you want?"

That seemed to finally shake the others out of their trance like state and the Chairman stated: "Well, I am Kaien Cross and this is my adorable daughter Yuuki Cross and wonderful son Zero Kiryuu".

Ah! So his name was Zero all along… Well that name isn't even half bad, but I still prefer Number-boy. "You are currently in Cross Academy and you came here, because my beloved Yuuki rescued you from the horrible fate of being run over by a car and decided it would be best to bring you here with her after you collapsed, which I must admit, was an absolutely brilliant idea!"

I had to blink at the person in front of me for a moment before I could actually answer, was that much denseness even allowed? Well, I guess it runs in the family… "…Ahem, wouldn't it have been a bit smarter to just call an ambulance... That is kinda weird this way… And creepy… Uh, so you saved my life, huh? Well, I guess I owe you a life debt now, how bothersome… Hm, can't be helped … Ah, how can I repay it…? Wait… Didn't you say this was Cross _**Academy**_?" Number-boy seemed to agree with my opinion of the whole situation, although he didn't utter a word.

The Chairman started bobbing his head up and down rapidly. "Hah… I guess that could solve my problem… Do you by any chance accept new students at this time of the year? Of course I would take the entrance exam and I would give you my other certificates… That way I would be able to repay my life debt to Yuuki as well… And it would solve the problem of finding a school too, which by the way, was the reason I was strolling around looking kind of lost".

Not too bad for an idea I developed in about fifteen minutes, huh? Oh and what's this under my blanket… Is that my handbag? Yeah, it is… How did that get there…? I guess Aharu brought it here while I was thinking about something… Yeah, that should be it… Quickly I grabbed the bag and pulled it out from under the blankets. I rummaged around in it for a bit and finally pulled all my old report cards plus my birth certificate out and handed it to the Chairman.

He seemed slightly taken aback and silently took the stuff. He looked at it for a bit.

"No way! You are a straight A student? Well and I guess since you want to help Yuuki… I have no other choice! I'll let you take the tests and if you pass them I will let you attend this school. When do you want to take them?" He asked smiling brilliantly with a weird super happy aura filled with sparkles surrounding him, okay, please wake me up now! Somebody! Please?

But… No way! That was way too easy! There must be something fishy about this… Oh well, who cares, I'll just take this chance as long as it lasts. Smiling I said: "Right now would be fine. I already have informed my parents that I am looking at a potential school and they agreed with letting me stay, in chase I get accepted, I should just call them"

The chairman nods: "Okay, than that's settled, there is a spare room with a uniform about your size right now any way. You are really lucky! Are you okay with being in a single bed room though? Well anyway, please follow me! But are you sure you can handle our entrance exams without studying for them? They are quite tough you know… Well I will lead you to an empty class room in which you can have your test anyway!"

I nodded and smirked at them man in front of me while hopping out of the bed and following him. Ah, lucky me! I really hope I make this test… I know that I know quite much, but… Oh whatever, I'll just give it my best shot and if that isn't enough, it'll simply be tough luck! This made me feel much better and I followed the bouncing man in front of me towards an empty class room. Slowly I am seriously starting to question this man's sanity, but oh well, guess I can't exactly question my possible future headmaster now can I? Uh, I'm just wondering how often he said 'anyway' in that last sentence though… I still find it rather amusing, that I managed to talk fast enough to avoid conversation with Yuuki and Number-boy; they don't even know my name yet. I repressed the urge to smirk, oh well, they will find out soon enough.

I quickly entered the class room and sat on the desk in the exact centre. Waited for what seemed like hours for the Chairman to magically appear with the test, because by now, nothing would surprise me with that guy anymore. He returned with some sheets of paper, pinned together and a sharpened pencil. He placed both in front of me smiling, but then quickly put on a business face, looking me right in the eye, while explaining: "You have exactly two hour time, you may not ask any questions and I will be sitting here in the front waiting for you to finish".

His expression quickly turned to sheepish again when he asked me if he could do some business concerning the school that he had kept waiting for a bit too long. I nodded my head curtly and looked at him expectantly. Having settled down on his table with all his things already, he didn't seem to get what I was waiting for so he looked at me in a confused manner. After about ten minutes he finally seemed to understand what I was expecting from him and said

"You may begin now and good luck", with strangle sparkles flying all around him. Seriously, those things are following either him or me… I'm not so sure which option I would prefer at this point…

I picked up my pencil and filled out the front page that was only asking for my name, surname and birth date. Then I flipped the page and scanned the rest of the test.

… Wait, is that guy kidding me? This is way too easy… But still, I should take the test seriously, or I will make some mistakes, just by misreading… Starting to concentrate fully on the test, I started filling everything out, not pausing once to think about anything twice.

Finally, the two hours had passed. I had finished with lots of time to spare, had checked everything more often than I cared to count and had spent the rest of the time staring holes into the air, thinking about nothing and spacing out at times. I immediately made my way to the front and handed my test sheets to the Chairman with an emotionless mask covering my face. He took it from me, giving me a warm knowing smile that seemed to have very many similarities with a 'better luck next time' smile. I couldn't stop a smirk from creeping onto my face this time. Boy was that guy in for a surprise… I hope…

The Chairman's expression seemed to get more and more surprised with every word he read. Heh, that'll show him!

He finally finished after about an hour. Seriously! Correcting almost took him longer than me with filling this out…. Weird…

Mister Cross turned to me and stated with a smile on his face: "That was a very impressive test, Miss Jigoku. You didn't miss a single point, very well done indeed. Oh well, now then, I think this should be enough to welcome you to this school. Congratulations!"

I smiled down at the man sitting in front of me "Why thank you, Chairman Cross".

He nodded his head and a ginormous smile immediately spread over his whole face. "I will just do the paper work and you should already be able to attend classes tomorrow. Yuuki will show you this school for a bit and then bring you to your room" I nodded, showing my appreciation, took the room key and left to search for Yuuki. I really hoped that she would be close by, because if she wasn't I would be in some serious trouble, this school was huge after all.

As soon as I exited the room I already saw Yuuki standing in front of the door, she spotted me immediately. "I made it! The headmaster said, you would show me around the school now… Um could you do that please and show me the way to my room as well?"

I showed her my key and she nodded excitedly while starting to walk into the direction of my future room, I think…

I just wanted to follow her, when I realised something. "Wait a sec!" I called out to her.

She stopped and turned towards me. "Um, I think we weren't officially introduced yet…"

She face palmed and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly while saying: "Uh, yeah, you may be right… Ahahaha, well, I'm Cross Yuuki, but you can just call me Yuuki".

She extended her hand towards me and I took it while saying: "I'm Jigoku Tsukiko Mika, but all my friends just choose a nickname for me, I had the weirdest ones, but the most common one is Tsuki and seeing as you saved my life, you can just call me Tsuki, okay?"

She nodded and smiled at me "Okay, Tsuki-chan"

Whow, were at 'chan' already? Well that was faster than expected, but okay, if Yuuki wants that, I'm fine with it… But only because she saved my life, anyone else would be so dead right now… Hah, so strenuous, too much to think about.

We walked towards my room, I think and on the way Yuuki was talking about pretty much everything that came to mind, thus producing a steady flow of babbling. I only listened with half an ear, nodding at the right times or adding a friendly word here and there, while mentally wondering how the hell it was possible to talk that much all at once. Oh well, who knows, maybe she's a genius or something.

Twenty years later, we arrived at a door with the number 609, hm, a nice number. Yuuki took my key from me and opened the door and gestured for me to enter while giving me a humongous smile.

I entered quickly and took in my surroundings. I was standing in an empty room with white walls, a desk, a large wardrobe, a huge bed that looked super soft. Altogether it looked rather comfy, but plain, I was definitely going to have to remodel it to fit my momentary 'character'. Hah, so much money, what a shame…

Sighing I opened the window on the right and noticed, that there was a large gate in my few, hm, what could that be? I decide to ask Yuuki later if it didn't come up in our little tour. Smiling, I whistled once, to signal Aharu to carry my bad into this bedroom… Poor falcon, he really gets treated like a slave by me… Oh well, what's done is done, can't change that now.

After that I continued my 'adventure around the campus' with Yuuki. On the way, I learned that this school consisted out of a Night Class and a Day Class. The Night Class had school at night, which really had me wondering how the heck you could think clearly enough at night… Well, unless… But no, that's impossible! The Day Class on the other hand had school at day. They both shared the same school building and there was a girls and boys dorm for the Day Class, while the Night Class only had one large building as a dorm. The large gate I had seen was the path the Night Class used to go to the school building when they switched with the Day Class. It seemed, that the Night Class where all extremely good looking and all the Day Class students seemed to go crazy about them. So they always stood and waited in front of the gate, going completely crazy, while it was Yuuki's and Zero's job to protect the Night Class from the massive mob of fan girls and boys.

The admiration of the Day Class, mostly the girls, seemed to go far enough, to make them want to try to climb over the wall surrounding the Night Class dorm and find their way through the forest to reach them, thus Yuuki and Number-boy had even more work, having to patrol until late in the night to watch out for crazy fan girls trying to reach the Night Class dorm. Phew, this school really is crazy… Oh well, what did I expect? Everywhere I go, I am surrounded by crazy people. Hah, how annoying.

On our way, Yuuki showed me the two Sun dorms, the school building, the cafeteria, some class rooms, the kitchen and lots more. I tried to memorize everything, but that turned out to be rather difficult.

When we walked out of the school building I suddenly heard loud screams from the direction of the gate.

"You have got to be kidding me!", I said to Yuuki, while seeing the rapid masses of bodies in front of the gate.

"Sadly not", she said, making me sigh.

She didn't look all that happy; this was actually the first time I saw in somewhat of a depressive state today. Still, I couldn't muster too much pity for her, as she was continuing to drag me towards the gate.

Slightly terrified, I tried to get away, but Yuuki seemed to have different plans. She dragged me closer and closer to my doom, while I was still trying to cover my poor ears. Seeing a tree in the middle of the masses, I broke free and made a mad dash for it, immediately climbed onto it once I had reached my saviour, happy to be saved from the crowd of bodies. Yuuki was making a pathetic attempt at holding back the people, but she didn't seem to be managing a lot by doing so.

Suddenly the gate started to open; making the people scream even more, if that was even possible.

Slowly some figures started emerging the gate.

First to emerge was a tall blonde guy with blue eyes, who practically ran out and was flirting with anything that moved, partly even um, well it looked like he was shooting girls, making them faint immediately, although I had to admit he was good looking, he simply looked pathetic. Yeah, like a play boy, almost like my brother, just that that guy didn't have even half of my onii-samas class. Hm, well, I could always just call him Pathetic-Playboy-Blonde… Yeah that should do. Nice nickname, I patted myself on the shoulder for coming up with it.

Next up was another blonde with emerald green eyes who was smiling at everyone in a friendly manner.

Then came a brown haired male, with eyes, that pretty much looked exactly like Yuuki's, with a straight face and an aura that practically screamed superior.

After him were a guy with orange hair and a girl with brown hair with a shade of pink in it and almond coloured eyes.

Behind them was a girl with blue-violet hair and eyes in the same colour.

After that girl came a girl with orange hair in pigtails and electric blue eyes and a boy with maroon coloured hair and blue eyes. They both had a seemingly detached look on their faces.

Behind them were some more students, all stunningly beautiful, just as the first few.

They were all wearing the same uniform as the Day class students, just that the colours where switched, making them white with black decorations. But the first thing that I noticed about them wasn't their stunning beauty nor was it the vibe of arrogance they gave off, like they were better than everyone else here, no, it was the cold aura surrounding them. It was an aura that contained that freezing coldness that made me want to curl up in a ball, but at the same time, I wanted to jump at them and rip off their necks, this really made me wonder what the hell was wrong with me. I mean; is it normal to want to kill people you have never met before?

Over all my pondering about what the hell was wrong with me, I didn't noticed, that the students had already passed and I was the only one left in my tree. I quickly mad my way back to my room, only getting lost once. I noticed that Aharu seemed to have put my suitcase onto my bed, so I took it off, got dressed and collapsed onto my bed, completely drained by the day's events. Well, this was going to be an interesting year for sure.

* * *

**ME: Yay! I survived! And I seem to have lost her... Yeah... So what did you think? ;D Hihi, well these to chapters were kinda only prolog like chapters, which I had practically no ideas for, this is also the reason why it took me so long to update... Yeah...**

**Lacey: And 'cause you silly, Ketsueko is silly, Ketsueko is silly *chanting happily* ^_^**

**ME: Geeh, thank's Lacey...TT_TT ...Well anyway, from now on I should be able to update more regularly and stuff so yeah ;D Look forward to that ;D Plus, there will be the first actual meeting for Tsukiko and Shiki in the next chapter ;D Hehe and finally all go thank xMimi-chanX for pushing me into updating ;D Hehe, without her it probably would have taken much longer! And you should all go check out her totally awesome story, Marionett! It's also ShikixOc so go read! Yeah, advertisement here had to be now ;D It was suuuper important ;D Plus her story is really good and she shall finally continue it *deathglare towards her* Yeah, I guess that's it ;D Here have some Coo- Ah! She found me!**

**Tsukiko: There you are! *deathglare* *chases with katanas***

**ME: Eeep! *tosses you guys cookies and runs for her life* Bye! ;D Hope I'll see you again soon ;D**


End file.
